minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Null Creepypasta...
Hey community i'm EntityGod and I am posting this creepypasta that I wrote about Null.. PS: Everyone knows about null... WARNING BEFORE READING! This creepypasta is not real! Ik everyone understands. Here is the creepypasta...let's begin. Minecraft Creepypasta| ‘Null’ I was playing Minecraft Java Edition on the version 1.12.2. I created a new world on Survival, no cheats, and bonus chest. I put a certain seed for this entity named Null, I know what null is and what it does, I named it, ”Finding Null. I put the seed “Null Error”and it was creating the world. I spawned on a Swamp biome, in front of me there was a witch hut. I chopped about 1 to 12 trees and it took me 2 to 5 minutes. I crafted the basics then I went into a cave but it wasn’t normal, it had redstone torches and the cave as made out of black concrete instead. I went to explore it, it was my worst nightmare I ever seen. The time was 2:59 AM. The entity was all black, it had no body features, just pure darkness. I thought it was a glitch but I was wrong. When I got out of the cave I saw a sign reading, “I’m here in your world” and the other lines where with “null” it was weird. So I got in the world of Null, now things got scary. So I built my house made of oak wood planks, and cobblestone. I found a ravine close to my house that I built it had a lot of ore. I made a staircase to get down the ravine easier. I got 10 pieces of iron ore, 40 coal, and 64 cobblestones. I had so many cobblestones that I created a furnace to cook up the ores and food I found. Then when I got back to get more materials I saw a sign that read “Save yourself!” It was weird that a sign would get there. So I went back to the surface. When I got to the surface all trees leaves were gone. I thought it was Herobrine but in one of the trees there was another sign that reads “Behind you!” When I read that I turned around to look behind me and I saw Null standing there and put a sign reading “Hello I’m Null and I want to help you because Entity 303 is here too!” I was scared, Entity 303 was here also! It was me that was here. Now Null was behind me, so I had been given 4 obsidian, 8 quartz slabs and an armor stand. I could remember how to summon Entity 303. When I did the summoning 303 actually spawned and tried to attack me and Null. It was 3:05 AM and this is where all paranormal activity came to earth. Now Entity 303 took over the world and it got corrupted because there was a fight over Null and 303. Category:Null Category:Creepypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Supernatural